


You Conquered My Heart

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Zelena has a plan to destroy Regina. She’s going to get close to her, and ruin her chances at ever having the life Cora wants for her. Only she didn’t plan on falling in love.





	You Conquered My Heart

Zelena felt no guilt for what she was about to do. She had Regina in her sights, and she was finally about to get what she wanted. Zelena approached the stables, carrying a basket of green apples. She’d watched Regina time and time again. She had a love for riding and for her horses, so there was no better way to get close to her.

"Hello," Zelena said, her voice falsely shy and quiet. Regina turned her head. "I’m afraid I’ve gotten lost. I love going for walks, you see, but sometimes I get so up in my head that I lose my way. Can I pet your horse? I’ve brought apples," Zelena explained, picking out one of the shiny green fruits from the basket she carried.

"Sure. She loves apples. So, where have you come from? Perhaps I can help you get back," Regina replied, allowing Zelena to come closer to her.

Zelena named a town several miles from there where she was staying for the time being and Regina easily gave her directions to get back. She was quite the wanderer herself, always wanting to explore as much of the world as she could. She’d been to that town several times, she knew people there, yet she’d never seen her. "What’s your name," Regina asked.

"Oh, how silly of me," Zelena laughed off, forgetting that even though she knew Regina, Regina did not know her. "I’m Zelena." She felt confident enough to say her real name since no doubt Cora had never even whispered so much as a word about her to Regina.

"Regina," her younger sister replied. "Do you like to ride," she asked as Zelena held out an apple to the horse.

The only thing she’d ever ridden was a broom, but she could hardly tell her that. "No, I’m afraid I’ve never had any lessons."

"You could ride with me if you like. I was just about to go out. I can take you back home and save you the trip on foot."

"I couldn’t ask you to do that," Zelena said. This was going even better than she planned.

"You didn’t. I offered."

"Alright," Zelena agreed. "Let’s ride."

Regina brought her horse outside and got on, extending a hand to Zelena to help her up. Zelena accepted the help and got on behind Regina. "Hold on," Regina instructed. Zelena wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and they were off. They started slow since Regina didn’t want to overwhelm Zelena on her first ride. She sped up later as they approached Zelena's village.

"This is incredible," Zelena remarked, resting her head on Regina's shoulder to talk to her. She still gripped firmly to Regina as they went.

"It’s one of my favorite things," Regina told her. "Wind in your hair, it just feels so freeing." Both of them smiled as Regina slowed the horse before coming into the village. Zelena pointed out where she lived and they dismounted.

"I hope you’ll wander back my way sometime," Regina said.

"And if you ever ride into town, you know where to find me," Zelena replied, flirting just a little to gauge Regina’s reaction. A light blush crept to her cheeks and Zelena smiled. Perfect. Once Regina was back on her horse, Zelena waved farewell, satisfied with how well her plan was going. She’d have Regina right where she wanted her much sooner than she dared to hope.

It was several days before Zelena made her second appearance at Regina's stables. She didn't risk coming to the house in case Cora were to spot her and stop her from accomplishing her goal. "Hey stranger," Zelena said.

"Zelena," Regina greeted enthusiastically. "Come for another ride," she joked.

"I thought we’d use my mode of transportation this time," she said. "Walk with me?"

"I’d love to," Regina said. The two of them walked for some distance, Regina walking her horse behind them in case they wanted to ride on the way back. Zelena flirted, got to know Regina, pretended to take a genuine interest. All the while she kept the thought in the back of her head of how easy this was going to be to take everything from her.

As Regina talked, and Zelena continued to plot, she hadn’t noticed that Regina had reached out and grabbed her hand. She cast her eyes down at their intertwined fingers and she squeezed Regina's hand lightly. This really was too easy. By the time she got Regina back to the stables, she figured she could take the next step.

Zelena continued to charm Regina, making her laugh. They were close to the stables now and Regina threw her arm around Zelena. They looked at one another, laughing, smiling and Zelena leaned in and kissed her. Regina sighed against Zelena's lips, falling into her.

Zelena pulled away, taking in the sight of Regina as she slowly opened her eyes before quickly casting them away from Zelena's gaze. "Come back tomorrow," Regina suggested. "Meet me at the stables. Later, this time, at dark."

"Okay," Zelena agreed. She let her hand slip away from Regina’s, slowly, deliberately. "I’ll see you tomorrow," she said. Then she took off. Regina watched her go until she was no longer in her sights. Regina had never felt the way she did with Zelena. She could not wait for tomorrow.

Zelena's walk back was a triumphant one. Regina had been more gullible and naive than she could have imagined. She fell right into her trap. Soon, when word got out that Regina was no longer the pure, untouched creature that noblemen dreamed of, Zelena would claim her final victory. Regina would be ruined and Cora would have no one to blame but herself.

The way Regina had looked at her was something to marvel at. Those pretty brown eyes so filled with emotion and wanting. She could have taken her right there in the open field and Regina would have submitted willingly. So why hadn’t she? All in good time, Zelena assured herself. There was no need to rush it. She was enjoying stringing her along, making her feel as though she truly cared. It would only hurt her that much more when she broke it off and left her for ruin.

She dreamt of it that night. Dreamt of taking sweet little Regina's virginity from her. She dreamt of how she’d look beneath her, pale skin bathed in moonlight. She could only imagine how beautiful a sight she was. The sounds she’d make, the words she’d say, her name on Regina's lips. She couldn’t stop thinking about it even after she woke up. It was hardly dawn. Zelena didn’t know how she’d be able to wait. Thoughts of Regina consumed her.

Eventually they became too much. Zelena snuck away early, she had to see her, had to do this now. She didn’t know why, but she had to ensure Regina's ruin soon. She had to–

"Zelena," Regina exclaimed, as Zelena took her by surprise by showing up at the stables. It was only evening. "I thought we said nightfall," Regina reminded.

"We did. You’re right. I just couldn’t wait to see you." Zelena's words felt different to her. Less like part of her act, yet somehow not less convincing. Regina's face lit up in a stunning smile.

"I’m not mad," Regina explained, "just surprised." Regina came towards Zelena, but Zelena stepped back reflexively. "What’s wrong," Regina asked.

"I...don’t know," Zelena said, her bravado falling away. She looked at Regina. Her eyes were full of concern. She’d never seen a person's eyes so clearly convey their emotions before. Zelena's breath caught in her throat and time seemed to slow. "Be sure," she said.

"Be sure? Zelena, what are you talking about?"

"About me. I need you to be sure. I’m going to tell you something, something awful, and whatever your decision afterwards, I want you to be sure of it."

"I’m listening," Regina promised.

"I came here to ruin you. I don’t live in that village. I come from a place called Oz. I meant to seduce you and ruin your mother's plans to marry you off to some nobleman. She– she abandoned me when I was a child. I’m your half sister." Regina's eyes widened as Zelena concluded her confession. "I don’t expect you to want me now, not after hearing all that, but know that I’m telling you this because somehow, you made me love you. You’ll never have to see me again if that’s your choice, but I needed you to know the truth."

Regina remained speechless for a moment, taking it all in. Finally, she spoke. "What my mother wants for me has never been what I wished for myself. She’d have me be a queen even if it meant I were miserable, because that’s all she ever wanted. And whatever you may have told me today, doesn’t change the way I know I felt for you before."

"Then run away with me," Zelena offered. "We can take your horse, find a nice village and settle down, far away from Cora."

Regina nodded and filled with determination, she grabbed her horse's halter and quickly put it on. "Let’s go," she said, leading the horse out of the stable. She got up on the horse with ease, and hoisted Zelena up as well. With thundering hoofbeats, their horse galloped off, heading for the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Regina/Zelena, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
